The Forgotten Senshi: Wrath of Queen Peryl!
by Cere Cere
Summary: Long, Long ago, on the Planet of Kidiyae, an evil scheme was brewing. Queen Peryl, a long feared queen of the Dark Kingdom of Kidiyae, was plotting one of her most devastating plans. She had seeken out 3 young girls, Oneya Koneko, Hoshiko Machaku and Alan


The Forgotten Senshi: Wrath of Queen Peryl  
  
Long, Long ago, on the Planet of Kidiyae, an evil scheme was brewing. Queen Peryl, a long feared queen of the Dark Kingdom of Kidiyae, was plotting one of her most devastating plans. She had seeken out 3 young girls, Oneya Koneko, Hoshiko Machaku and Alanna Sukaro. All three girls had one thing in common: They all held the power of sacred goddesses and had special heart crystals. Each of them had their own guardian, waiting to be awaken by the day that they were supposed to have their powers granted to them. Queen Peryl was going to capture Koneko, Hoshiko and Alanna and turn them evil to work against the other senshi. The three girls had no clue what was going to happen... good or bad. They didn't know that they were senshi in secret and weren't supposed to. Queen Peryl knew about their powers and planned to capture them early... before their identities were uncovered.  
  
Chapter 1~ Hoshiko Machuku: Senshi of Stars!  
  
"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!!" Hoshiko wrestled with her little sister. "You can't do it that way! STOP! You're going to break it!" She tried to get the object from Sukira's hands. "No I'm not! It goes like this!--" "How do YOU know!??! I found it!"  
  
Hoshiko and Sukira bumped into each other and fell back. The object flew into the air and landed on the ground. "YOU ALMOST BROKE IT!" Sukira yelled, "NO I did not! I'm older then you! I know how to do things better!" She grabbed the object and looked at it. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Hoshiko Machaku, a 13 year old girl lived in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan with her mother, father, and little sister, Sukira Machaku. She had short pale blue hair with soft yellow mixed in. It was down almost to her shoulders and wavy. Her eyes were deep blue, a little darker then her hair. She was a beautiful young girl and many people adored her. Her little sister was just as pretty. Sukira Machaku was 10 years old. She had dark blue hair that was a little bit past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and wore her hair in pigtails with little decorations on them. Her and her sister were the only children in their family and often fought, but still went almost everywhere with each other. "Let me see!!!" Sukira got up and ran over to Hoshiko, who was sitting on the ground gazing into the silver and baby blue swirled locket. "Wow..." Hoshiko whispered, "It's so enchanting isn't it?" She rubbed her fingers, painted with a shade of night blue with silver swirls, over the blue star crystal in the middle. She took it by the chain and put it around her neck. "You go on home, I want to take a walk into the city!" She got up and ran away down the road with Sukira waving. "Bye!" Sukira shouted and then sat there a bit thinking. "Wait... she took the locket! HEY! HOW COME YOU GET IT!??" But it was too late, Hoshiko was already charging down the road and into town. Sukira sighed, "Oh well, I'm hungry, I'll go have a snack of some rice cakes and then get her back later!" And with that, she skipped daintily off.  
  
...To be Continued... Next Chapter: Oneya Koneko: Silver Kitten of the Night!  
  
Chapter 2: Oneya Koneko: Silver Kitten of the Night!  
  
Oneya Koneko sat on a bench looking into a stream. "." She sighed. Her tiny silver bells jingled all over. Her silver eyes looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. She was a 14-year-old girl that lived with her mother, cat and silver hawk at a shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo. The shrine had been in her family for generations and she had lived in Tokyo all her life. She wore her longer black hair up, under a silver vale that was wrapped around a bun on the top of her head. On top of the bun there was a strange little headpiece that the women in her family often wore, on pieces of clothing if not their hair. She was a lonely girl that spent her time in her large backyard in the courtyard by the stream, feeding the blackbirds and sitting with her hawk. She was quiet and tranquil and didn't care much for social activities. She would have rather spend her time in her quiet courtyard. "Neko! Come inside for tea!" She heard her mother calling her from inside. "Coming, Mother!" She stood up and let her Silver Hawk onto her wrist. "Lets go." She walked out of her hedged fantasy world and into reality. As Koneko walked down her stone path to the sliding back door she got a strange feeling. No one knew it but watching over her at that very moment were 3 people. Two were guardians from a faraway land. They were to grant Koneko her sacred powers of the true sailor senshi inside of her. The other was the evil queen watching her through her crystal ball. "It's getting late! We have to act fast!" She ranted to her evil minions. They once had pure hearts but they were taken over by Queen Peryl and their soul's were stolen and turned to black coals. The only thing controlling them was Peryl and her evil. Koneko sat down with her mother for tea. She looked down at her cup and sipped quietly. Her mother looked at her, "You know," her voice was soft and calm, "You should try to interact with girls your age. You know, make more friends. You can't live your life with only 3 friends, two of them being animals." She paused and sipped her tea. "I don't like being around the other girls. They are not like me. I don't get along with them. All the girls in middle school care about boys and love and I don't like that. They're all like a bunch of catty chickens. They just keep clucking and clucking!" Koneko was getting annoyed just talking about it. "Well," her mother said, "I still believe its good for you to get involved in school activities. I'll bet you'll be a lot more happy once you get some more friends." Koneko sipped her tea and looked up "I told you, I don't like being with those girls. They just don't understand me. Kaiko is the only one I can get along with." Her mother stopped and looked at her for a moment, "Well, I want you to run to the store to get some things for dinner, okay? Here," she handed Neko a grocery list. Koneko let out a sigh as she finished her tea, "Fine. But I'm not going to have anything to do with those girls!" She stood up and bowed to her mother and took the list. She slid off her slippers and into her boots and walked out the door. 'I don't want to be friends with them. All I need is Luster, Sheen and Kaiko. They're my best friends and that's all I need!' Koneko was pacing quickly down the road, looking at her black and silver boots. She was thinking hard, very deep in thought. She heard panting and the click of shoes on pavement and looked up but too late. SMACK! A bright object flew into the air as two girls flew to the ground. Koneko looked up, a little dizzy from her fall. When her eyes came into focus she saw a girl about her age with blue hair and blue eyes. The girl scrambled to her feet and grabbed the object. "Are you okay?" She held out her hand to Koneko. "Ugh. yea." Koneko grabbed hold and got up, "Thanks." Her and the other girl brushed themselves off. The girl smiled brightly at Koneko, "Hi! I'm Hoshiko Machuku! What's your name?" Koneko looked up uncertainly, "I'm Koneko Oneya. Nice to meet you." She picked up her grocery list. "Sorry I bumped into you. I was just thinking and got sidetracked. I'm supposed to be running to the store for my mother." Koneko glanced down the path into town. "Oh! You're going into town? I might as well go with you because that's where I'm headed!" She smiled again. Koneko smiled for the first time that day, "Sure! Let's go!" So, they headed off together talking cheerfully as they walked into town. 


End file.
